talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Krel Tarron/Quotes
Trollhunters "You do know that Arcadia is not a world, right? It is barely a municipality." "I am so bored." "Looks like human bones... with bite marks." "Toby, I need your robo teeth." "And you always tell me we are the ones who have to be normal?" 3Below "What a family." "I am not the King-in-waiting... I am terrified." "I like vintage!" "You will take me to the leader of the science lab now!" "I thought it was a Luug fart." "My name is Krel." "Why are you acting so strange? You have attended enough royal court galas to handle one Earth date." "Where is my sister and the blond oaf?" "Were you K-I-S-S-''ing''?!" "I do not like this Mother Nature. I prefer the Mothership." "What gloober invented trees?" "I've been wanting to play one of those." "You still like trees now?" "Is that from Steve? Ugh sweet Seklos! The Staja is a thing now." "Staja, Staja, makes me wanna... There's nothing that rhymes with Staja." "Weirdo? Cheater? I'm the future king of Akiridion-5." "From what I've seen, everyone here is weird." "How is Staja still a thing?" "You know, Steve, you are not such a lumbering oaf after all." "I got hurt! Our parents got hurt! Everyone has gotten hurt by this! By you!" "We have our ship. We have Zadra. We don't need you." "I'm DJ Kleb, and you've all been kleb-tastic! Thank you, Arcadia! Have a great summer!" "I'm DJ Kleb, taking control of our mothership." "Well, I have my own tradition. It's called "fixing the mothership," and it is starting to get old." "Honestly, Aja, it's not that hard out of the house! I just copied you." "As the human girls say, "speak to my fingers"." "This better work. Your glitching is starting to get more annoying than the Blanks. And that is saying something." "Would you perhaps feel like accessing Varvatos' personal logs?" "We'll get him back. We're going on a rescue mission... To the moon." "Please, more interruptions?" "We can figure this out together." "Now, Luug, prepare to be amazed as your Mr. Happy Ball travels through a wormhole to another planet galaxies away." "Attempt 37 is a go! Seklos and Gaylen! I-It's working? laughs This time it's really... grunts ...ugh, busted." "If only I could counteract the electromagnetic fields and prevent the spaghettification." "Ugh! Please kill me or just cut me loose." "groans I hate your ideas." "I can't believe you all came to help us." "Finally, the Staja comes through!" "Ugh! Dating. While you all mash your faces together, I'm going to break the laws of physics." "I'm sorry, but I know all about you humans and your alien films. Everything from outer space is a murderous threat." "gasps We're friends?" "But would my character say that? Would he be looking to party during a fight?" "No need to fear, DJ Kleb is almost here!" "DJ Kleb is here to party! That was amazing! I have a catchphrase! And friends!" Category:Quotes